Known means of locomotion such as bicycles require the rider to exercise certain of the muscles of the body. With a bicycle, however, only the leg muscles to a lesser extent the abdominal muscles are principally exercised. It has recently been reported in the media that certain medical practitioners are of the opinion that the most all-round exercise can be obtained when participating in the sport of rowing. A person who is rowing is seated on a slide which is movable towards and away from a position at which the rower's feet are secured. Thus, the legs and arms are exercised when rowing and substantially all parts of the body are accordingly exercised. When rowing, however, large expanses of open water are required.